


Codename Heartbreaker

by rinnwrites



Series: Rough Around The Edges (Tony Stark Bingo 2018) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Election Day, First Son Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, President Howard Stark, Secret Service Agent Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Today was a day that, contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark had most certainly not been looking forward to. It was election day, or election night, rather, and the polls were closed, the results were in; Howard Stark was the next President of the United States of America.orTony Stark Bingo - R3: Election Day





	Codename Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for my first Bingo Fill! This is the only writing challenge I've done (or even really considered) to date, so thanks to Tisfan and RebelMeg for talking me into it. <3

Today was a day that, contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark had most certainly  _ not _ been looking forward to. It was election day, or election night, rather, and the polls were closed, the results were in; Howard Stark was the next President of the United States of America. 

He’d won in a landslide, which Tony wouldn’t have entirely believed if he hadn’t spent the better part of his life so far learning just how great his father was at putting on a good face, pressing the flesh, getting what he wanted from people. The man was a master manipulator, a strategist and a jack of all trades. It wasn’t exactly shocking that he’d managed to weasel his way into politics and manipulate an entire country into believing that he was the right choice. 

The man was a snake, but the people didn’t know that. 

They didn’t see him the way Tony saw him, angry, bitter, throwing out sharp words that beat Tony down more than throwing punches ever could, with the added benefit of not leaving a mark. The only thing scarred was his psyche, but at least with time the sharp impact of Howard’s words had dulled, it was just a part of his life, accepted.  

And while Tony couldn’t say he was particularly thrilled that his father was about to be handed even more power, what really irked him was that his privacy, his freedom, his ability to go through life like a normal person...it was gone. 

He had proof of that already; hardly an hour after Howard gave his big speech to the campaign staff, an exhausted Tony had been herded out of the ballroom where a victory celebration raged, into a hotel suite where he was given his first security and media briefing as the up-and-coming first son. 

The press team had assured him that after tonight he’d be even more of a spectacle than he was during the election season. More people would want a look at him, the stakes were higher to catch him doing something, going somewhere, acting some way that he shouldn’t, and because of his father’s new position, he’d have a giant target on his back, at least for the next four years. 

There would be no more autonomy, no chance at life as a normal teenager, no solitude or seclusion. Tony had already been assigned a Secret Service detail, and he currently awaited his personal head of security, who was, it seemed, running late. The concept didn’t exactly inspire confidence. 

People flitted in and out of the suite, grabbing at papers and talking on phones. Spirits were high, but it seemed that their work was never done, and most of them ignored Tony where he sat, tucked into one side of an ornate sofa. He watched the commotion absently, his typically racing mind slowed with exhaustion from the long road that led to this day, and it wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him, that he realized he must have drifted off where he sat. 

“Mr. Stark?” The voice was low and patient.

Tony righted himself with a start, blinking up at the figure who’d woken him and gathering enough consciousness to straighten his shoulders and smooth out his tie, a voice nagging in the back of his mind that he had to  _ always _ be on his best behavior,  _ always _ put on the best face.

“Yes, hello.” he managed, eyes going wide as he found a young man staring back at him, face a thin mask of professionalism with a tinge of fondness and amusement in his eyes. His beautiful, pale blue eyes. 

“I’m James Barnes, I’ll be responsible for your security for the foreseeable future.” he explained, that same gentle voice a balm against Tony’s fatigue. 

In his current state, Tony only nodded, too tired to have enough shame to keep his eyes from wandering up and down James’s form, over the plain white shirt, unadorned black tie notted at a pale throat, and a coiled wire that went from beneath his collar to an earpiece, verifying that the speaker was who he said he was. He took time appreciating the way James’s thick brown hair was pushed back from his face, the way his dark suit fit over broad shoulders and muscled arms, classic and appealing in its simplicity, and most interestingly, the glint of silver where what looked like metal fingers poked out from the cuff of his jacket sleeve...and wasn’t that something to look into later. 

When his gaze returned to James’s face, Tony’s eyes widened at the amusement that now rested there blatantly, and the tips of his ears flushed red, “It’s nice to meet you.” It was just above a whisper, but James nodded. 

“Likewise.” came his response before that metal hand went to his ear and Tony heard his voice, just as low but in a more formal tone, “Heartbreaker is secure.”

At those words, Tony’s flush returned, certainly reaching his cheeks this time, “H-heartbreaker?” he stuttered. 

The flash of bright white teeth that followed would have made even an infinitely well-rested Tony swoon. 

“Codename, you’ll get used to it.” There was a smirk in his eyes and laughter in his voice. 

Tony was in for a long four years. 


End file.
